Thomas
Thomas & Friends 4D: Bubbling Boilers (zu Deutsch: Thomas & seine Freunde 4D: Dampfende Dampfkessel) ist eine 4D-Attraktion mit Spezialeffekten von SimEx-Iwerks Entertainment und Animation von Arc Productions. Handlung Die Geschichte beginnt mit einem Flug über die Insel aus der Sicht der Möwe Stuart und der Erzähler erklärt, was auf der Insel so gemacht wird. Die nächste Szene spielt im Hafen, wo Thomas und Cranky sich ein bisschen streiten und Stuart daneben rumfliegt. Weil Cranky sich wegen Thomas und Stuart nicht mehr auf seine Arbeit konzentriert, fällt ihm eine Palette mit Seifenlaugenfässern vom Haken und alles landet auf Thomas. Als Thomas später auf dem Weg ist, seine Fracht auszuliefern, kommen plötzlich Seifenblasen aus seinem Schornstein. An einer Abzweigung steht Thomas' Signal auf rot, doch wegen der Seifenlauge kann er nicht anhalten und hat fast einen Unfall mit Emily. Er fährt auf eine zugewucherte Strecke und in ein altes Bergwerk. Dort entkuppeln sich wegen der holprigen Strecke seine Waggons und er versucht, sie wieder einzuholen. Beim Versuch, sie einzuholen, fährt er durch einen Wasserfall und entgleist. Plötzlich kommt Stuart aus den Wolken zu Thomas geflogen, fliegt aber gleich wieder weg. Etwas später kommt Edward mit Rocky und Harold mit der dicken Kontrolleur und Mr. Bubbles, dem Clown. Die geplante Feier wird nun im Hafen von Brendam gefeiert, um sich bei Cranky für seine harte Arbeit zu bedanken. Zur Eröffnung der Feier kommt Stephen mit Mr. Bubbles und seiner Seifenblasenmaschine. Charaktere * Thomas * James * Emily * Porter * Salty * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * Einige Arbeiter * Edward (Redet nicht) * Rocky (Redet nicht) * Harold (Redet nicht) * Gordon (Nebenrolle) * Percy (Nebenrolle) * Stephen (Nebenrolle) * Diesel (Nebenrolle) * Annie und Clarabel (Nebenrolle) * Big Mickey (Nebenrolle) * Blaskapelle von Sodor (Nebenrolle) * Der Hafenmeister (Nebenrolle) * Die Lehrerin (Nebenrolle) * Der Vogel-Bepbachter (Nebenrolle) * Der blonde Junge (Nebenrolle) * Eine Freundin der Witwe Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Der walisische Vogelbeobachter (Nebenrolle) Orte * Die Windmühle * Rollbrücke von Vicarstown * Hafen von Brendam * Sodor Schiff-Firma * Bergwerk von Ulfstead * Ulfstead-Nebenstrecke * Die Wanschanlage (Erwähnt) Stimmen England * Mark Moraghan als der Erzähler * John Hasler als Thomas * Keith Wickham als James, Salty, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Bubbles, einige Menschen und einige Arbeiter * Jules de Jongh als Emily * Steven Kynman als Porter * Matt Wilkinson als Cranky Amerika * Joseph May als Thomas * Rob Rackstraw als James * Jules de Jongh als Emily * David Menkin als Porter * Keith Wickham als Salty, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Bubbles,einige Menschen und einige Arbeiter * Glenn Wrage als Cranky Trivia * Die Blaskapelle spielt den Anfang vom Lokomotiven-Appell aus Der Held der Schienen im Hafen. * Während Thomas' Achterbahnfahrt durch das Bergwerk spielen Ausschnitte der klassischen Titelmusik. * Am Ende der Episode spielt eine Instrumentalversion von I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside. * Das Special wurde zuerst am neunten April 2016 im Museum of Science in Boston, Massachusetts, USA gezeigt und wurde dort bis April 2018 gezeigt. Es wurde außerdem im Columbus Zoo and Aquarium in Powell, Ohio, USA am neunten April 2017 gezeigt. * Es wird auch noch in Thomas Town at Kennywood gezeigt. * Dieses Special ist das erste Mal einiger Sachen für Mr. Bubbles: ** Sein erster Auftritt seit der Staffel 16er-Episode Bloß nicht schmutzig werden. ** Das erste Mal, dass er im amerikanischen von Keith Wichkam gesprochen wird, da Michael Brandon nicht länger Teil der Besetzung war. * Dies war die erste Produktion mit Musik von Chris Renshaw, da der Vertrag von Robert und Peter Hartshorne nach Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz endete. External link * http://www.simex-iwerks.com/Default.asp?id=4&l=1&mcat_pid=187 en:Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers ru:Томас и его друзья в 4D: Кипящие котлы Kategorie:Staffel 20 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Kino-Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Specials Kategorie:Werbevideos Kategorie:Parks und Events Kategorie:Sonstiges Kategorie:Keine deutsche Veröffentlichung